


One Bird Returns

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Prompt: Anacostia's response to finding out what happened to the Bellweather Unit in the S1 finale.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	One Bird Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



Frustratingly, Anacostia hadn't identified the leader of the Spree. Anacostia's mind was occupied, impatiently waiting for their helicopters return. She sat in Alder's office absentmindedly filling out reports, suddenly hearing a rotor, she ran to the hangar.

Alder departed first, and the shaken look on her face didn't prepare her--couldn't. Tally had transformed into a Biddy, skin wrinkled, eyes rimmed red. The other Biddies supported Tally's weight as they walked toward her.

"Where's Raelle? Bellweather? The other birds?"

Tally collapsed into her arms.

“I couldn’t... They didn’t…” Tally sobbed into her shoulder. 

“I’ve got you,” Anacostia offered, mind spinning.


End file.
